


Performer At Heart~

by Lincoln_still_sucks



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Performers, Boss/Employee Relationship, Implied Killugon, M/M, Seduction, Yaoi, hisoillu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lincoln_still_sucks/pseuds/Lincoln_still_sucks
Summary: Illumi is the manager at a live theater, and he discovers a great new talent that he can't help but be drawn to. It's an easy matter to hire him, but it's not so easy putting up with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't really ever write plot driven stories, so this is a bit experimental. 
> 
> This is inspired by Hisoka's character song, or Kyousou Requiem. I have been listening to it on repeat for a few days now, and this will probably not change... Thank you for reading!

Illumi stared up at the stage, unable to even describe what he saw. A tall man with with red hair that was borderline pink in a purple suit singing and dancing to a song with an amazingly upbeat melody, but the most disturbing lyrics he had ever heard. He held a black cane, and his eyes almost seemed fixed on Illumi. 

After all of his years performing, Illumi had never seen such amazing showmanship, especially not from such a low class establishment. He wrapped up the song, bowed, winked at the audience and jumped off of the stage. Illumi took this as his opportunity and walked up to him while the audience cheered for him. 

"Oooh, I already like you. Do you want something?" The man said the moment Illumi came close enough to hear. In all honesty, he had been watching Illumi all night. He didn't seem like the rest of the audience. He obviously had a purpose.

"I'm the manager at the Zoldyck Theater, and you are?" Illumi asked, extending a hand. The man batted the hand away and leaned in to kiss Illumi on the cheek. Illumi's heart sped up for a moment as the man's soft lips made contact with his cheek. 

"I am Hisoka. Now, I think I need a name from you, so I know what to scream later. Unless, of course, you would just prefer Mr. Zoldyck." The man purred. He placed a finger on Illumi's nose and pushed it gently. He chuckled, as it was obvious that Illumi was getting flustered.

"That seems much more appropriate, given our current relationship." Illumi said simply, straightening his tie. Hisoka smiled and grabbed Illumi's perfectly straight tie. Goddamnit, he thought. At this rate, Illumi was going to become far more than flustered.

"Ah, you're so boring, My. Zoldyck." Hisoka pulled Illumi close and whispered into his ear.

"Let's discuss business at my hotel. I'm staying at the one just across the street. Come with me." Hisoka reached in his pocket and pulled out a strip of paper. "My cell number. Use it to contact me at any time. I'll always be waiting for you, Mr. Zoldyck. Bother me about anything you desire. Anything~"


	2. Chapter 2

Illumi looked around in search for somewhere to sit inside of Hisoka's room. It wasn't a particularly classy hotel, so there was only a singular chair and a double bed. Hisoka lied on his side, gesturing for Illumi to sit next to him. Illumi sighed. This man was going to be impossible to work with, he realized. 

"So, you would like to hire me, Mr. Zoldyck? How flattering. I would give anything to work at a classy establishment such as yours. At least, I've heard it's quite classy. Would I be correct, Mr. Zoldyck?" Hisoka purred, grabbing onto Illumi's jacket and forcing him to sit. 

"Yes, that is my intention. As manager, I like to make sure the establishment is as classy as humanly possible." Illumi said, shifting uncomfortably. Hisoka was certainly making it difficult to remain businesslike, and Illumi's pants were certainly agreeing. Illumi was trying his hardest not to show any signs that he was aroused by Hisoka's flirting, but it certainly wasn't easy.

"Well, I'll work for you, but I'll want something in exchange. Something I think you can offer." Hisoka purred, stroking Illumi's arm. Illumi took a sharp breath in. He knew exactly what Hisoka wanted, he didn't even want to bother asking.

"And what is that, Hisoka?" Illumi asked, letting out a breath. Hisoka chuckled and crawled onto Illumi's lap. He ground his crotch against Illumi's and smiled at him, humming contentedly. A blush rose to Illumi's pale face and he looked away from Hisoka. He couldn't even hide the fact that Hisoka made him hard anymore. 

"If you are willing to have sex with me, even if it's just this once, I'll work for you. Deal?" Hisoka whispered in Illumi's ear, grinding his crotch harder and harder against Illumi's.


	3. Chapter 3

Illumi began contemplating the offer. He would go far for the company, but he had to draw the line somewhere, right? Damn... He wasn't ready to waste Hisoka's talent, either. It became harder and harder to think as Hisoka continued grinding on Illumi, who was becoming visibly frustrated. 

"Oh, baby, don't get mad at me. It's a simple offer, and we can do it however you want~" Hisoka purred in Illumi's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He nibbled the shell of Illumi's ear and ground himself even harder against Illumi. Illumi bit down on his lip and involuntarily jerked his hips forward.

"Fuck... Fine... Just please stop." Hisoka smiled and dismounted Illumi. He sat next to the man and placed his head on the slim shoulder. Illumi's body stiffened and he couldn't help but blush. God, he had never allowed another human to see him so disheveled, and he didn't plan on ever allowing that to happen. Hisoka was obviously very talented, not just on stage, but everywhere he went. He had a certain charm, and his form of manipulation would work on even the most stubborn of people

"So, do you have any requests? I'm willing to do anything~" Hisoka grabbed at Illumi's tie and pulled it closer to him. Illumi turned his head to face Hisoka, who only smiled at him. Illumi thought over his conditions. 

"You can do whatever you want with me, if we can go on a date beforehand. We'll go to a restaurant of your choosing, I will pay for our meal, and then I will bring you back to my hotel room. We can go whenever you want." Illumi said, attempting to act as confident as possible, despite his extreme discomfort. Hisoka's smile grew larger, and he placed a kiss on Illumi's cheek.

"I'll get dressed, then we can go. Here, you help me choose what to wear." Hisoka said, standing up. Illumi only put a hand on the spot where Hisoka kissed him. Hisoka pulled his bag from the end of the bed and opened it up. 

"Here, come look. I have all kinds of clothes you might like~"


	4. Chapter 4

Illumi sighed. Hisoka certainly took advantage of Illumi's willingness to pay. His checking account was a bit empty by the end of the night. _He better bring in some good business._ Hisoka was smiling like an idiot, however.

He was wearing a maroon suit and a black tie, which was Illumi's choice. Hisoka had wanted to wear a dress, but Illumi was very much against the idea. It would have been quite sexy to Illumi, but not in public. Not that being on a date with another man wasn't humiliating enough for Illumi.

Hisoka, however, was having the time of his life. He only laughed at how tense Illumi was, and did his best to add to his discomfort. _Hey, might as well have fun._ Hisoka truly didn't care that he didn't even know Illumi's name. He was perfectly content with a professional name. It was honestly attractive.

"So, Mr. Zoldyck, what kind of performances will I be doing? I need some specifics." Hisoka traced his finger along the edge of his glass and smiled at Illumi. Illumi shifted uncomfortably in his seat and attempted to speak. It took him a moment of stupidly opening and closing his mouth before he could even speak.

"You will be doing all kinds of cabaret performances. We encourage our performers to show their individuality through their performances. You can do your own songs, even. That one song you did when I saw you is amazing, and I would love you to do that routine again." Illumi sounded impressed, and Hisoka felt proud of himself. He had managed to change Illumi's tone, and that was certainly something he could brag about later.

"Ooh~ Sounds fun~" Hisoka took another sip of his wine and swallowed it down. There was something oddly suggestive about the action, and Illumi hung his head. _Fuck, I am never like this..._ Illumi felt the most humiliated that night than he ever had before. Hisoka was magical that way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters -_-  
> You are totally allowed to throw something at me if you're mad.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment he entered Illumi's hotel room, Hisoka pounced on Illumi, knocking him onto the floor. Illumi gestured to the door, and Hisoka sighed. He pushed it close with his foot and grabbed onto Illumi's tie, forcing him to sit up. Illumi placed a rough kiss on Hisoka's lips, trapping his bottom lip in between his.

"Look, you're already excited~" Hisoka purred, rubbing his ass over Illumi's already forming erection. Illumi growled in Hisoka's ear before pushing the larger man onto his back. Hisoka chuckled, allowing Illumi to straddle his hips. The black haired man pinned Hisoka's arms above his head and leaned closer to Hisoka, trailing his lips down Hisoka's neck.

"Have you ever been with another man?" Hisoka asked in a low voice. Ilumi chuckled, using his free hand to unbutton Hisoka's shirt. Hisoka moaned, his back arching towards Illumi's hand. Illumi opened up the shirt, not even bothering to untie or loosen Hisoka's tie, he was much too impatient.

"No, of course not. You're not my only employee that needs this kind of attention from their boss." Illumi pinched one of Hisoka's nipples between his index finger and his thumb, coaxing a moan from Hisoka's lips. Illumi shuddered. _God, he's sexy._ Illumi kissed Hisoka's chest, trailing his lips down his chest, finally reaching a nipple.

"So, can I get this more often? I would feel left out if everyone was fucking their boss, and then there's me." Hisoka asked, amused. Illumi scoffed and bit at Hisoka's nipple suddenly. The redhead threw his head to the side and moaned.

"Maybe, if you get enough business." Illumi skillfully unbuttoned Hisoka's pants button with one hand and unzipped it. He removed a hand from Hisoka's wrists and pulled his pants down, then his underwear. His erection sprung free, and Illumi smiled down at him.

"Not only did I make you nervous, I made you smile." Hisoka laughed. Illumi scoffed in annoyance. He absolutely hated others seeing him in any sort of state that resembled anything other than indifference.  _Damn... He'll have to pay for that..._  

"That won't be a normal occurrence."


End file.
